Of Rings and Other Things
by Ryssa1457
Summary: Ten-year-old Dick Grayson couldn't control his eyebrows when they shot up at his best friend's question. "Do you want to marry me?" Wally/Dick


WOO. I. Am so tired. BUT I DON'T CARE BECAUSE I LIKE THIS ONESHOT WOOOOOO. YAY, WALLY/DICK.

Working on the sequel to "Amidst Misery." Be patient.

I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS, YOU'RE WONDERFUL, PLEASE REVIEW, MAYBE, IF YOU WANT.

Disclaimer: I do not own. Never will.

* * *

><p>"Want to marry me?"<p>

Ten (and a half)-year-old Dick Grayson, who _was_ in fact Dick Grayson at the time looked at his best friend with raised eyebrows. He refused to let his jaw go slack. That was pushing it, since he was Robin at night now and had to practice emulating Batman at all times. (Mulating is a strange word, wonder what it—)

Focus! Focus. Dick's best friend had just asked to marry him, which was strange, because only girls asked that kind of thing at this age (and girls had cooties, ew).

But Dick thought about it. (And, for once since Dick had known him, which at this point had been about six months, Wally waited while Dick thought.) Well, so far, Wally was his only friend in the world. And, also, he couldn't see himself getting married to anyone else. After all, who else would be able to make Dick laugh like Wally could?

"Okay," Dick said, looking away from Wally's suddenly shining face. "I'll marry you."

"Awesome! 'Cause my uncle gave me these iron rings—" and Wally pulled out two rings that, much to Dick's surprise, fit his left ring finger and Wally's left ring finger, respectively.

Then Wally pressed a kiss to Dick's cheek and he just about died.

"Okay, cool, we're married, so we get to hold hands and stuff."

"I'm not stupid, Wally. I know that."

So, they held hands. And, to Dick, it made his heart flutter.

(Now, the marriage thing had only lasted a couple weeks, until Wally realized that girls didn't have cooties or whatever. But that was fine. Dick didn't mind too much. They were still best friends.)

—

Dick looked at the iron ring (that was a tad too small for his finger now ) which sat at the bottom of his sock drawer.

His heart thumped a little, and he wondered why he'd sought out the trinket in the first place. After all, he was sixteen now and didn't need something from that long ago. It was just a little thing that neither of them took all that seriously.

But he plucked it out of the drawer and put it in a string, which he draped over his neck and tucked under the neck of his T-shirt.

It was odd because, really, Wally had gone from thinking girls had cooties to adoring them. Dick had always sort of remained aloof. He was good at that. After all, he was dog-tired (or more like bat-tired?) at school due to his Robin-ing so he didn't socialize all that much.

The ring felt good against his chest and made his heart flutter a little more.

As he left to visit his friends at Mount Justice (as it was a Saturday), he couldn't help but smile a little.

—

"What's that on your neck?" M'gaan asked, pointing to his ring. Robin blinked, fingering the trinket below the hollow is his throat_. It must've fallen out_, he mused, _when I was training._

"It's just a trinket," he replied, tucking it back under his shirt. Kaldur, who was eating a bowl of soup (it was his favorite food for some reason) looked at him, one eyebrow raised.

"Do you think it will choke you on missions?"

Robin chuckled. "Nah. I found it again. It's really sentimental. That's all."

"How sweet!" M'gaan said, but did not pry too much. After all, everyone had come to realize that if Robin wanted to elaborate, he did.

Wally, standing in the corner of the kitchen just sort of looked at him. Robin doubted he'd remember the ring anyway, so he stood, cocked his head, and said, "do you want to play a game or something, Wally?"

Wally grinned (and Robin's stomach dropped happily) and replied, "Duh, always."

—

Dick (because Robin had put his sunglasses away) walked Wally to his house through the portal. It was a short walk from the exit into Central.

"I didn't know you still had that," Wally said, pointing to the hidden ring around Dick's neck.

"Of course I still have it," he said, incredulously. "You gave it to me." Realizing how awkward that sounded, he said, "and best friends don't throw away gifts from best friends."

Wally pulled out his key ring and jingled it, bringing Dick's attention to the ring attached there, next to his house key. "I didn't know where else to put it," Wally confessed. "Keys are the safest place."

"Mine was in my sock drawer." Dick said quietly. "I've never lost a pair of socks."

Wally, if Dick didn't know better, would have seemed like he was blushing.

"Say," Wally said, when they could see his house, "d'you wanna marry me?"

Dick stopped and sputtered. "What?"

"D'you. Want to. Marry me."

Amidst all his sputtering, Dick thought about it and then just... spoke without thinking. "You know, back then, I couldn't picture myself marrying anyone else."

"...so... that a yes?"

"I think," Dick said, fingering the fabric covering the ring at his neck, "we should date first. I'd hate this marriage to be a two week fling."

Wally smiled sheepishly. "Well. You know. I stopped picturing myself with anyone other than you awhile ago."

Dick raised his eyebrows, much as he had when Wally had first asked Dick to marry him six years ago.

"I did!" He said defensively. "You just always seem like you're too busy for a relationship!"

Dick started walking towards Wally's house once more and said, "well, maybe if you didn't flirt with girls all the time."

"Well!" Wally sighed and jogged to meet up with him and they walked shoulder to shoulder. "Well... yeah."

Dick smiled. "But. Still. Let's date first."

Wally grinned mischievously. "Can I at least consider the ring a possibility of engagement?"

(Dick was really glad he found that ring, or Wally would never have known he wasn't aloof and Dick would have never known that Wally had kept his because he _liked _Dick.)

"...fine." And then they were on Wally's doorstep. "But!" Dick held up his left index finger, "first you have to give your possible bride-to-be a kiss."

"That doesn't sound like any trouble to me."

"I didn't think so."

And Wally leaned down (because Dick was still a little short) and gave him a breath stealing, firework inducing kiss.

"Oh," Dick said, when Wally pulled away, and grinned like a lovestruck fool. "If you kiss me like that all the time, I could definitely see myself marrying you."

Wally laughed and winked. "If you return my kisses like that all the time, it'll just make me want to marry you even more."

Then, Wally entered his house and shut the door.

He wasn't more than halfway to his own home when he got a text message.

_Wally West: So, do you want our wedding bands to be silver or gold?_

Dick pulled his ring out from under his shirt and let it glitter in all its iron perfection and contemplated it.

Then, he clicked reply, and composed his message.

_Dick Grayson: We can plan the rings and other things later. First thing's first. Who takes who's name?_


End file.
